Dreamscape I
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: On his way back to Pony Land, Knight Shade ends up in a place called Dreamscape, where he meets some old friends. There’s a mystery hanging over this pace and everyone he meets harbors a dark and twisted secret. Can he find out what it is before it’s t


**Oh my God! I'm writing another fanfic, even though I already have so many that need to be completed. sigh Sorry to everyone for not writing in a LONG, LONG while. I've been working and have not been able to write as much as I used to. I'll get right to updating my other fanfics and this one will have regular updates as well.**

**This is my first MLP fanfic though I've been a fan of them since I was very young. I recently bought the entire first season and managed to see my favorite episode, called "Bright Lights" which featured a singing pony named Knight Shade. **

**Knight Shade was one of those characters that I loved from the beginning, even though he seemed evil. So, I decided to place him and a few other ponies I love in this little fanfic of mine.**

**If enough people like it, then I'll write a part II.**

**Title: Dreamscape I**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: Hmm…No more then PG, I try to stick close to the original ratings of the show.**

**Pairings: Knight Shade/OC Pony (NOT a Mary Sue and don't knock it until you try it) Some others along the way, though I'm not sure of who at the moment.**

**Summary: On his way back to Pony Land, Knight Shade ends up in a place called Dreamscape, where he meets some old friends. There's a mystery hanging over this pace and everyone he meets harbors a dark and twisted secret. Can he find out what it is before it's too late?**

**Dreamscape I**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Prolouge**

He looked around him at the fallen flower petals, all a crisp red and scattered at his hooves on the white tile floor. All around himself he could hear voices, slightly above a whisper.

"Hey! Is that pony new to this place?"

Knight Shade's ears pricked at the distinct voice and he looked behind himself to see if he could pin point its source.

"Shh! He turned this way!"

"Are you sure it's a he. He's awful pretty."

"Oh my gosh! I wonder if anyone knows his name?"

Knight Shade was confused at such a place. He had been on his way to Pony Land for a visit. He felt that he owed them for freeing him from Arabus and Zeb's evil clutches and returning the shadows to all of the residents of Grayville.

He hadn't known that this place even existed and the white pony was for certain that it wasn't on any map he'd seen.

From a window on a high rise above, a female unicorn with light lavender jeweled eyes that reflected the lights above in radiance looked upon the sight below as several of the resident ponies crowded about Knight Shade. He mane and tail were long and straight, cascading downward, hanging slightly above the floor and her fur was bright red in color. She wore a ruby around her neck, held by a bright blue ribbon. On her side was a picture of a bright pink flower with vines that ran down either side, one going down her leg and the other up her side about half way.

Another pony walked up a bit behind her, but she was only a mere silhouette behind the silk curtains.

"In Dreamscape, you're the hero." The unicorn spoke. Her voice, mature and wise.

"Is this _your _story Desert Blossom?" The mysterious female pony spoke. "You've been in high regards with every pony here!"

"There's more to a hero then that…" She paused, studying Knight Shade with jeweled eyes. "More then you can even imagine."

Down below, a familiar face graced the male pony's presence.

"Fizzy!" Knight Shade cried out, noticing the unicorn standing beside him.

"Oh, hi Knight Shade! Like it here so far?" She asked, her voice always happy to speak to a friend.

"I do! Everyone's so nice to me here!" He smiled. "I was a bit nervous at first, but everyone seems to be so accepting."

"I'm glad!" Fizzy beamed.

"What is this place, anyway? I've never seen anything like this before."

"I have no idea. I just got here myself. I just winked out and appeared here. Pretty weird huh?"

"That is weird."

"What?" Fizzy asked, the words not quite catching her ears due to the resident ponies making a fuss about her hogging Knight Shade.

"Hey! You must be the new ponies here!" A bright yellow pony with sugary pink eyes and a matching mane and tail spoke. Her voice sounding young, almost childish in manner. She had a symbol of a single ice cream cone with pink ice cream in it on her side. "My name is Sugar Cone and I can show you around!"

"Oh, I'd like that very much!" The purple haired pony replied.

"Thank you very much." The blue unicorn replied.

"No prob. Let me give you a tour." Sugar Cone replied, as the three ponies walked off. "Dreamscape is a city of dreams. We value on tradition and ceremony. Ponies from all over come to see this place. Elegance is a way of life here, like our town symbol, the rose. Gosh, I sound like a T. V. ad."

They continued to walk, observing the tranquility and rich lifestyle of the Dreamscape world. The ponies were very pretty and regal in stature; they all wore some type of jeweled necklace or feather in their mane, even Sugar Cone wore a red feather that stuck out like a sore thumb atop of her head.

"Say, do you two know anyone here?" Sugar Cone asked.

Fizzy shook her head in the negative.

Knight Shade looked a little embarrassed. "Not really…No…"

"The general population isn't that different from any other town's, but we have our heroes! The elite and beautiful join the Pony Council, see?" The yellow pony gestured over to where a small crowd was. "Some haven't been here long, but they're idolized by the whole town. They dress extra special and like heroes, live in a world of their own!"

"Heroes?" Fizzy questioned.

Making their way through the crowd, they saw yet another familiar face, along with what looked like a flutter pony of sorts. Only this flutter pony wasn't familiar to Fizzy's eyes. She had been to Flutter Valley tons of times, but never ran across this particular Flutter Pony.

"Oh! It's Galaxy!" The blue unicorn remarked. "I knew she went to spend some time in another town for vacation, but I didn't know that she came here!"

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" Sugar Cone asked. "Hey! Mystic Gem! Good luck in the jumping contest!" She cheered the blue and white Flutter Pony on.

"Who is that Flutter Pony?" Fizzy asked. "I've never seen her before."

"The one with the white hair? That's Mystic Gem. She's in a jumping contest with Galaxy. There's also Axel, a leader among leaders and of course, our leader, Desert Blossom…"

Sugar Cone's words seemed to fade off as something caught Knight Shade's dark eye. Across the crowd, a unicorn that was only familiar to his eyes smiled at him. A look of realization crossed his face and he felt the impulse to go to her.

"Huh?" Sugar Cone looked to the side, noticing that Knight Shade was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Fizzy asked, looking confused.

**Well, I think I'll end it there and update in about a week. Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic in this category and if I get at least 10 reviews, I might update faster. **

**Hope I got in character. I know Mystic Gem, Axel, Sugar Cone and Desert Blossom are my own OC Ponies. **

**Fizzy, Knight Shade and Galaxy belong to the rightful owners of MLP.**

**Please review!**


End file.
